


hamsuck hi

by radicalTerrorist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ;), F/M, M/M, Multi, toooooooootally, totally just normal homestuck high.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalTerrorist/pseuds/radicalTerrorist
Summary: So basically me and my friends decided. You know what's funny? Homestuck High. You know what would be even funnier? Homestuck High run through google translate from english to japanese to korean back to english.You're welcome.;)





	1. hamsuck hi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck High](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355032) by Randomnezzz4eva123. 



> All credit goes to the original author, this isn't exactly mine. All I've done is turn it into a fucking masterpiece.
> 
> Nah but seriously, none of this would've been possible without the original creator.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ;)

Hi guys This is my first fanfic I hope RLY enjoy it all riting it in notpad it, i am frend beta 4 it i! HEHE HOMESTUCK Forever!

Next spring there is no date on the flight of spring. He really liked Rose. He liked her sense of second graders banging her arms and breaking the glasses.

He took his book out of his locker and saw Rose walking toward him. He is really nervous and sweaty.

"Hello" he told bin

She answered coldly.

"Did you want to know if you wanted to dance with me?

"Ok," said Rose. "But if someone who is hotter than you asks me, I will go with them"

"It's okay," John said.

Just then, school Goth child Gamzee began telling them.

"Hey Rose" Gandhi Sid "I love your head completely. Next week at the Spring Festival, it looks amazing together.

"I just asked her a miracle for you," John declared aloud!

"Well, Rose is not God, Rose is a beauty that can not be compared to other roses.

"OMG u guys," says Rose John, heading to Haumuji: "Why am I taking you on a spring flight next week?

"OK" John and Gamzee agreed on the unicorn.

On the weekend I went shopping with Rose O 'Ferrari and chose the dress. They prepared with ? ?. Rose was wearing a sturdy mini-length dress that came up on her knees like a pencil, and she hugged her small frame tightly. It was not strapped and pushed into her chest. It showed the number of her clever people in bright green. She bought mysterious knee high leather black boots. She was just wearing her hair in a little idiot Barnes of her swinging her eyebrows. She was wearing a dark black eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She was also doing a fake tanning.

She threw the rose 's ass like, "You look like a hot rose.

"You look like hot jade Dave wants to have sex with you," Rose said.

"Do you think so?" She said "I am a virgin"

"Do not worry he does not worry about chastity" Ferrari "Vriska told me"

"OMG Vriskas slept with Dave!"

"But she did not like it because she did not have a virgin" Ferrari

"Okou" Jade countered.

They went to every party, and everyone was there. Everyone was dancing with each other, and the light was trembling between all the colors. The clicks of different kinds were dancing together and it was really good. Dave took jade soon, and Rose gave her a wink, but she was jealous. She did not like Dave with herself for herself.

"Rose" John seriously said "I think I love you"

"OMG John" Rose declares "I think you and I also desire"

They all said

"You just killed Kirk." Gandhi took it.

You think i enjoyed it cliffhanger hehe plz reviews


	2. hamsuck hi too

Hello everyone, this is chapter two. I finished chapter one. My other beta leaders have been busy wit schooling since she started. Now I think more is better than now.

Everyone went to the hospital to see Karkat. He did it with a comma. Everyone was crying and Dave was crying a bit because he and Karkat were the best frends. They togther a lot of things (AN: no gay stuff tho! Thats the sum!) And he had an angry Karkatto trying to do this to himself.

"He'll be fine." John questioned the doctor.

"If your child wasnt there, he wouldnt" said the doctor

"So he'll be okay?" Dave cried.

The doctor said solemnly. "He is experiencing healthy pain and not walking again.

"No!" Dave greatly enlarged

John Rose was waiting outside. Rose was very angry. She was young and dating Karkat, and she lost her virginity to her. He was her first love.

"I rang emo" Rose, because he does not believe that belly button so

"Sorry!" John declared.

"John" Rose said, "Can you remove my mind then?"

John was greedy. He knew what Rose wanted, but it was not clear whether he was ready. Rose is the goddess of the goddess, and he was otaku less than 100 perfect in any class. But he did not score in the gender division.

"Rose" John pronounces "Do not think it's time now!"

"Are you waiting?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"I want to be specil first" John announced

"Ok" Rose said she was in a bad mood.

Five days later, Karukato woke up in a coma and everyone came to pick him up. Dave was very happy to have a friend awake and bringing a gift chef and Pepsi. The girls went to the beach so they were in bikinis. Rose was showing her secret parts. She was beating the Titanic, but Jade was putting a "D" black lace on her left chest because she loved Dave.

The doctor shivered, "He does not remember his name," he said.

Everyone groaned.

"No! Karukatto!" Dave discharged

"Who is Karukatto? My name is Taruko" Karukatto wondered

"He has to go to the wheelchair anymore," the doctor says. I do not know if he'll recover.

"Why is this happening?" Gandhi says, "He wants nothing at all.

They all left the hospital and were willing to overwhelm Karkat while everyone was crying. They lost the best Frings.

To brighten their mood they decided to go to mcdonnalds so they all went there and ordered burgers, chips and chicken all but eaten vriska instead of a napkin.

"Kori really likes this chicken nuggets" Karkat was happy

"Karkat ..." Dave began, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tarubos! It is not Karukatto!" Karkat admired, he dropped a chunk of chicken into the table, saw the floor and smashed it like a worm.

Gandhi says, "I think I call him a boss."

"YAY" Karkat Now Tarvos has explenidly sung.

"This napkin tastes like pee." She took her away.

"After I wiped myself off using it, I wipe it thoroughly."

"Ok," Vriska said.

"When did you pee?" Rose asked strangely.

Jade was looking down at the floor while mocking his black lace panties. "When you did not see ... I needed to have a pregnancy test.

"What!" Everyone was crying because she was so cold, except Femelli.

"Dave ..." Jade said, "I am pregnant!

tired! Jade is PG! What will happen now! Does karkat work? review


	3. hamsuck hi trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part has no paragraphing because google translate is a cunt.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ;)

This chapter contains adult content between john and rose. If you do not like it, skip it. I really enjoy writing this story, but upload more disease 2morrow This is the last of the present.

John Rose held hands and kissed. They alone saw the sun high in the sky. Rose was in a long white dress and sun hat, and John was chasing her through corn and sunflower. He felt happy. She turned around and turned her silk gown back to the cone in slow motion. John grabbed her, and was caught in a huge cliff moving in the middle and fell into the darkness.

"John" He screamed when he hit the floor. "I am a dark magician cliff Arai!"

Lightning flew away.

"You said your stability is exposed to gray hazards," he said.

"What do you mean!" John was telling Rose not to come any harm, so they were still having sex and worried.

"Aradia pregnant with the son of a mad devil" was bombed to the thunder of the ring, and rose NEXT "

"O M G" John Gi-rudo

"When the moon is full and the beads are poured over the beads to feed it and kill Baba, the frozen hut must be destroyed!

"But who is murder!" John grabbed his fist and dismantled it.

Aradia was brilliant "You have to find John for yourself! Except for your strength, your Rose or she is crazy waiting"

She passed him two plastic corners.

"When you put these, my faithful demon sslayer ERIDAN will" She said, "He will serve you well"

"OK" John said, he woke up

"Oh you're okay," Rose said, she hugs John

"What happened" John was elaborate as Dave hugged him afterwards.

Dave Horned "A dark magick came out of your mcdonnaldss burger and found your soul on your SOUL"

"How!" John asked for

"We do not know yet" Tarvos clemenced "We have eaten it and disturbed the power in your purification"

"Oh my place" John said seriously

The next day at school, the group sat in a dark corner away from everoyne when John tried to figure out what was going on. But John knew that there was a devil behind Rose's ovary. He falls into such a trap and can not think of his love.

"Perhaps it was food poisoning?" Federally helped

"When I saw the scent of black, I forgot my legs," Tarvos said.

"Where is the jade?" Mr. Rose

Dave began to cry on the shoulders of Tarvos. John had feelings in his bowels that this was not the sign of God.

"She deceived me with a college man," he told Tarvos. He was very angry.

"OMG Dave" Vriska pulled his face over his chest. Dave instead shouted to them.

"John Needs to Tell" Rose Announces

"OK" John said

They got up and went to the private place of the school where no one could see and hear. John knew that some people would feel lucky as he called it, but he had to be crazy. He could not afford to risk conceiving his rose, and marriage was fatal.

"John" Rose said, "Are you my boyfriend?

"OK" John said

"Then you have sex with me because people are going out," Rose said.

John can not resist that huge breasts in that the top of a solid school asked him to install this in his dissection DEEP her. He had to control himself, and things would get worse.

"I do not know Rose" John said, "Maybe I should wait!"

"I'm tired of waiting for you, I want you to put it in me now."

Rose had nothing more to say. John opens the girl 's school shirt and pops out of the wave of her chest. They were like bouncing balls and they were only soft. He took off his skirt and saw her panties. Her thigh was wet with water from her party.

He took off his pants and tore his panties to feel the wetness between his hands. As she screamed, water began to leak from her flower. She took off her bra and then took out Jones Hard members and forced her to minister.

"Put on Johnny! She shouted out loud.

"OK" John said, he put his shaft in her tight hole. It was hot and wet. She started to orgasm and began to make sexual animals like noise.

"Ohio Oh, Ohio! Please draw it deeper!" Rose admires. She grabs her waist like a warm tigeress, and John contiued to soothe his sweet rose. He already felt that he was enjoying love with his people.

He could feel the water flowing under her or on the floor.

He wanted to drink it all and feed it to her. He also can not control himself. And they have come together in one orgasm. "JOOOOOOOOHN!" She deepened in her car and talked to him when he left her with a white liquid overflowing. "NO! John! Rose!" I heard a loud bang. They saw sweats suffering from a handful of men who looked worse than others who jade their heads. His aura acknowledged the same dark energy that the clouds gathered brightly. "I can now install my nest because I was given Mr. Rose!" The evil man shouted, "Sollux it's been a while!" He trembled because Feferi, Dave, Vriska, and Gamzee all came to this area. "John I helped Jade using the power of the devil! I heard John Aradia's voice, he reached for his pocket, stole his plastic soul and pierced his head, and he was no longer a John, but a purple hat in thick- I think I was morphing to someone else until I became a man who wrote "Sorusukus now has a deep Eridan voice burst out. "It's time to get married, Joan turns into Eridan, spawn! Who wins?


	4. hamsuck hi for

To people I trawled like a tho one of two beats because I was a home run so cool I did not have a troll! idk Why are you doing your buttocks and imitation penis?

Nice guy who left a nice review because i wnt 2 people made me smile hehe. nefotion I've really given the idea of ??God 2 Add a Wizard 2 and let's talk. I am as happy as the character's development, but am I immortal? Do you mean like the evenescense song?

When all hopes were gone, Eridan took out his deadly weapon with Almighty Demontroll, the noise nervous to Sollux and he lost his jade hand.

"Thank you sooooooooooo much John," she exclaimed.

"My name is Eridan. John is no longer part of this body, but now he is in hell!" Eridan spoke

"Okay." Jade liked it. Dave walked.

"Yeah ..." Sollux is an old tree violin, and when the dark and almighty Redtooth pulls out his instrement to fight with Eridan "You will challenge me to a duel"

"You will not be able to defeat," Elijah eagerly tapped the guitar and said, "You can not defeat my anger, and in the dark clouds, there is nothing to bring this woman over to the castle again to overtake the next evil darkness!

"You may have to set up a Dark Spawner to produce final power because you have to deliver the battle to Rose and Jade on the ground"

The two demons began to shake in the musical instrument. The scent of black and white collided violently, and there was a gap between them. They started sweating. It was a tough duel, but Eridan triple 80 and succeeded in flying the Sorekkus.

"That's right! Everyone on the Eridans side cheered.

"Whatevs" Eridan said to put the guitar in his pocket

Sorusukus was walking in defeat, but they all knew it.

Eridan took off his horn and returned John.

"What happened" John is pregnant

"You transformed into a super cool devil named Eridan, you fought with Sollux man to protect me and Jade" Rose bubbles.

"Okau" said John

"You can go to class" Gamzee is angry

"I smell of war ..." Tarubos said, "I do not like this.

The next day, I met Rose Zon and excited the news.

"What did John say"

"What" John said

"I was going to have a baby," she cried.

"Great" John said. He grabbed her tightly. He always

"What's going on," Dave found.

"Rose is holding the baby," John said proudly.

Dave smiled. "But what do you expect about Sollux and dark spawm?"

"Now we must bless, do not worry." The rose was described.

"OK" said Dave

The next chapter baby shower is really a big surprise, but it is to make good or bad reviews


	5. Chapter 5

I am SOOOOOO SOORRY. Previously I tried scool a few weeks ago. And I was reliant on my work. I explained my plan for this story. 2 I am an English teacher who was deeply impressed by my originality. I wnt two to fight this story to support everyone! You heehee

It was 2 weeks sence diabolo impgrenated with his bell and jade and she was born sence deamon baby was in the hospital to move quickly to grow the kind of twilight. She was here to cheer her up because she hurt a lot and suffered no baby demo because she thought the consequences were scary.

Dave was exhausted because it was his girlfriend, but he did not do the same thing nonetheless that she was a witty child with another man and Demon. He should be careful that the chilly John is sleeping for a few weeks because new roses are likely to be next.

"She's Painful" Nurse Sadly Lies

"What about the baby" Dabudeddo

"You mean a baby" nurse "she has triplets, but they are not a natural cause!

Everyone looked sad to each other. Jade may not come alive, and may take over their bodies.

The doctor appeared.

"She gave birth to children!" He announced

"They are destroyed in the fire of hell, but others can not talk about the grace of their lonely mother," Tarvos said.

"They are my sons! The standard of dam B is not like them!" Dave ejaculats

Rose grabs Jones' hand and says, "I feel anxious." She says "soemthing is amist"

"I can feel it," John adjusted again and he kissed Rose in passion.

No one went to see Jade and her baby boys and one girl. One boy had a grayish skin and eyes of an evil old man. And she had a blonde hair shaved, but the other boy ... looked like TARVOS!

Everyone said "omg"

"They are all different fathers," the nurse said extensively. "It's okay to explain that"

Dave was so angry that he could not sit down. One of his children was a daemon and the other was his best friend! He also did not have the air for his family name! His real child was a woman ...

"How about you, Taco?" Dave cried like a tear in his eyes. "She's my wife!"

"It was a day that happened in McDonnald," Tarvos said frankly.

"We do not mean Dave!" Jade cried.

"You stole my son ... now do not pay the money!" Dave left to admire

Jade cried with rose petals on her waist and the baby was sleeping. I was worried about jade.

"John" Rose said suddenly, "We need to make a plan."

DUN DUN DUUUN! Cliff edge!

Also, the two are Troll people. mi frends is not talking about itzs, I am glad because I do not need to be amazilg like twilight authors! For them mi dai U GAIZ R AWSOME!


	6. Chapter 6

GUYUS STFU OKAI STUP BEIN MEEN! The story can be seen a good wat wat wat! I am sorry that the school SUVXXXXXX muv updtated!

"Oh, you still have your own name" john assed jade

"I convinced Jade to call the daemon equal to the ox" and jailed the prison girls Teresa and tarovs son caled Jake!

"My son ..." tarvos masurcated "beautfil"

Suddenly white smoke came in, and Solex's face contained Smile Moss's water bottle. Everyone was surprised that the beads balanced and balanced.

"No! You do not have him!" She committed a crime.

"Foolish lion! He will be alleviating the next daemon! I can not stop the plane ..."

Gandhi is trampled.

"The grace of u daemon is not ruled by the monarch," he accused

"You do not know me," Sorukurus said.

"This plains is not wise to conquer" GAmzee Reunion

Tarvos stood up. "No, I have to go with Denmon.

John shook his head "But let's try the rose he's so fucking!

Sollux grined "The rose is my bird, and we are always giving love."

"No" John pulled out the tired Demontroll. He turned the corner and turned to Eridan.

Everyone groaned.

"John, you look different ..." Rose is strange.

"Sollux my enemy.

Sollux take the rosewood sipping. She exclaimed. And Sollux shed blood, saying, "daddys is fair for you." The jade began to cry.

"How we are slums"

"Katkat came from there and he was no longer Gamzee's idea.

"Jade you need to hide the child," said Eridan Seurus.

"ok" jade refuted

"I need to see a gene called aradia that is going to be with me and Gandhi, Talbo,

"They all said" It's okay "

SO WIL ARADIA Are you helping them? Watts is GUNNA HAPPN TEEHEEE!


	7. Chapter 7

My frend told me 2 Let me try the two things, so please teach me it's alright.

John Po

I really did not have to do anything about it all and it seemed a lot. I loved roses, but nothing felt conscious about it. It seems to have been buried to me that she felt I was hopeless. I thought I should protect her, but I kept on going. I have hurt. If I wanted to do this, I did not do anything.

"My son" Talbo was damned when he woke up the mountain. "You are wild and trying.

"I feel my luck riding in the wind" "Do I depend on love?"

"Maybe you can help decades to decades" Jordan "tarvos shook his eyebrows.

It started because it was so hot. Tharubos was charming and hit his car kit when he was his own, but I did not like fagots. I loved roses and her baby had to generate her baby from the senses of Sorusukus because she could not do it because she was a woman. I had to be a person and have to stand up for her.

I had all four jade in a new way. The way they look at an anoter is written in a hot chu passione, and I wanted them to be each other. They were two women, and it is changing me.

Suddenly there was a hand in my fight. When I stopped breathing I saw Tarubosu laughing. My face was red Fortunately I was lucky Gandhi found it. His eye fish was in me, and it was not a place to see. I was surprised.

"We do not want your hard drive Johnny Euro Harddix ..." tarvos giggled

I lied.

"My wand can cause a miracle," he says, "We are fine."

They were conscious. I wanted to. I want them. That's me.

"Ok ... do it ..." I said, pulled my pants.

Gandhi came and my Warhammer 'Jiri Liho' and 'Taburos' were wetting my crater with hot momentum. I started hard this month and Talo was putting his bull in my flower and playing the gamzee sam. It felt like willing to enlarge my bucket to hold both within me.

"Oh, Gandhi! Tarubos! Please pick it up!" I picked them up in the mountains, so it is iodine.

Then they came inside me and they poured pollen next to my flower.

But something went out of the way. The Talib arose and his eyes spread like Sosepen.

"I remember now ... I am Carat!" Karukatto came.


	8. Chapter 8

I am from evryoen people who provide support and I have been relying on my happiness to renovate Getting! About this story Celius is 1000000%! And do you know the number of locks attached?

And 4 DA OTHA REVIWS DA ONE DA HO DIS DAYIN DAT DIS is not bad! I do not work properly with DA PLOX 4 DISI DNT UNDERSTATMUNT U UNDERSTATMUNT ANSI DNT NO WATS CUMIN OK OK DNT JUDGE U ASSHOS. WRON I FIND THE END GT of my heart HRDDRIVE MY STY I do not count on proving it CUZ U AL HA WI WI MI WELL W

Rose sat on the body of the demon with a sadly broken bone. Her feet had fierce insensitivity blood on her fingers. She was sculpted in a pointy room with a mutant female and an eye socket Baba fetus tied up by her ovulation system to pull her friendship. She would dance there if she plesurabl enough for Solux or she would join there in the new pachinko orginic mooonlight tango swaying. She dreams of a dream and forgets the moment she closed her eyes with presipece.

"Rose" Solex restored his cracked yellow skin-like fingernail to his beloved hair in her lower abdomen. "I can feel Baba's Seoul!

Miss Phonix KURI IS LIKE Loud and greeted with loud noises and she down the song on the bottom of love of love "No, you are otaku otaku with wired glasses to celebrate Gothic child embryo. Calm!

He somehow had fifteen rounds.

"You lie!" He nodded, and his vemnom crossed the wall and turned the body of the victim, who caused the mutation, into hydrochloric acid, rubbing the skull and baking the skull. He flew to the corner of the airplane and stared at her with the flame of Hitpatsen where you could get into French lullabys.

"I desire johnatan!" She cries after menopause, culminating in the ruins of the desires of living life. "He's coming for me"

"No Rosa ..." Sollux was stripped of his glasses, worn glasses to illuminate the shirt's eyes, and empty from the Arumimiemun tissue at the pancreas of God for Chinese silk and shoe cuff surgery. "He has a magnificent interaction between the goose and Taboros," he came.

The rose began to bounce back to the tears of the attacked Venus. They did not have their fighter, but they sued the explosion of the volcano and the victim's love. Her tears formed a room with a whirlpool on the floor. And Suroloz laughed and laughed at the wicked man, so he flew out of her eyes. The Boyorukan water burned on his cloth, but not Furama Lavi. Soon he was shattered by his sweat in the urine of 1,000 hungry obese people (AN: LYK PHOTOSINFURSIS)

She pours her cream and lies in Jesus Gospel Book.

Nepita I am flying a satirical flute from a colleague of Neptune. It smells like a rotten piece of Hollywood. I am attracted to the motivated flowers that crawl, cry, silent child, eat the spit of the hawk. She took her soul to heal and scrub the penis into the ocean. It was sold to the Dodge infamous demon it.

"Eating water" she beleagured and roses eat it.

"You have to fight against power" Your Puche I can not dance her voice in the gigantic heels of her cat and the extinction of the sun that her voice is tired of the main body of the rose so she thred the needle on her skin Rising from the grond to extract the rose "Use et as le lockpic.

"If you continue this, you will hurt you well." As they were blown away by the roses that fed them in the area of ??the young sacrament, they deprived the satirical desires of greed.

"I have to fight for John and our babies and high school graduates!" Abuse Roses

"Just" Nepeta "I will organize"

That night, Rose slept in anxiety.

It's the end of Chu 8! plz review Wat Nail Plans Watts Going 2 hapen 2 tarvos now karkat again revoo n find out!


	9. Chapter 9

My brother arrested me. I cried, but now I am sad. You can move to another location.

Three abbreviations were holding the disease. Dave left jade in the hospice. Baby he climbed the mountain. He looks into the mountain and tears like his own color. The eyes are white and gray light he climbed in the cream. Furious, he saw his father and Kanayone build a tail on the agenda in the snow.

"Dad!" Dave pointed his hand at his father. "What are you listening to?"

"Because Sulu is threatening mankind, we must actively do it," Dad said.

"OK," Dave said.

They make Da Booz's confrontational limousine path and dive into it. They sat in all sadness like silence. Later, Huff and Puff, Dave gave ideas to the crowd. They are eagerly awaiting.

"I know what I have to do," Dave said. "We discuss the band."

"You fool Dave!" Kanaya is in good mood.

Dave shouted "NO". Dave had a politician's shoulder and was looking at his political sun glasses. "Can not you get it? We are ... losers with power ... shal ..."

"Sgoi" Bro said that aND was based on dave. Dave nods his head.

"Yeah ..." Dave took the base. "This is about that foundation."

Kanaya genntley blew the bass. "This is God's catch. Brouwey has a good catch, Suloox does not throw away the opportunity."

Bro smirks. "Hi, we are all building your foundation.

Dave pointed to the base scale. "The father leaves the intesticale thingys and makes the base guitaer prefecture. He pads his bicep with his fingers.

"Yes ..." Dad smelled base. "Freash's air will be disadvantageous to submissions to this bass sound."

Roxy gets up in the limo. "Hey, Gay Wow-up."

"Do not tell a crazy fool!" Dave wept very badly. "Daddy sparks the bass"

"... oooooooookkkkkkk ..." Roxy reversed the ward behind and arrived at the Bros rap. "Ah ... B Bro ... /"

Dave preached. Others nodded.

"... I know!" Roxy put a light bulb. "Basseru back"

I was joking.

Roxie licked his head with a loud blow. "Spiteful bat."

Dad dropped the limousine stage. "I know, the foundation of Gertrude.

"Gertrude Bass !?" Everybody shouted hard with awe.

The father flew to the sky through his hands and his non-political glasses are raising the conspiracy nose. "This is all based on the gertrudes based on all of us ... because the children of all these industries were now weaving the original band name ... we took the ugly name (since Gertrude is my fifth queen).

"Yes ..." Dave shook his hand and blew the air off. "Yes."

Plans and plans for Gertrude Bass were planned. Roxy asked them to cover the Nickelback song Poronograph and they agreed. Dave is a singer, playing Bass. She is a heavy metal drummer, showing her swabs and tongue in three places. Roxie made a lolita fashion, played Ceres pawns, played an egg electric guitar, and Dad returned to a rapper like Marshall.

Kanaya boy friend Paf Frank tried to get involved, but they also make his delicate taste and so makes Kanayas tougne ring in intervals.

Dave grabs the microphone and begins singing Niclelbuck's song:

"Seeing this picture ...  
It's funny every time I do  
How your eyes become red  
What is in Daddys' head?

This is where I grew up.  
I think the current owner has modified it  
I never knew that we never had.  
The second floor is difficult to escape into the bog.

In the middle of the song my father or "dad" was doing an imrpovisation lap, they all stopped for cheetos and pepsi max celebration. It was God's heart.

"Daddy, I like it." Dave, who lost his eyebrows

Somewhere on the frozen mountain, Solex heard the song and made it with Brother Sketrou to fight against the Gertrude bass.

The foundation was coming.

Did you like it? pls reviw


End file.
